Rêves
by Isajackson
Summary: TERMINEE Les rêves que nous faisons peuvent parfois se réaliser... Slash McShep
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais qui sait peut-être un jour ?**

**Résumé : Les rêves que nous faisons peuvent parfois se réaliser… slash McShep**

**Note de l'auteur : une petite idée m'est venue et j'ai eu envie de faire cette petite fic qui ne sera pas très longue je pense.**

**Rêves**

**John**

La flag team venait d'installer le campement pour la nuit. La mission s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse à souhait pour le Colonel John Sheppard. Ils étaient arrivés en début de journée sur M4C768 et Rodney avait immédiatement détecté une source d'énergie mais, qui malheureusement, se trouvait à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de la porte. John avait voulu prendre un jumper pour aller plus vite et avait donc contacté Elisabeth.

Mais jumper 1 était en réparation, suite à une mission mouvementée de SGA1 et les autres étaient de sortie. Il avait donc fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Ils partiraient à pied pour tenter de trouver cette mystérieuse source d'énergie. Ce qui n'avait pas été du goût de Rodney. Le scientifique s'était plaint arguant que les longues marches l'épuisaient et qu'il lui faudrait certainement faire des pauses.

John avait soupiré et avait promis à Rodney que tout se passerait bien. Après quelques plaintes du canadien et des grognements de Ronon, qui avait promis à Rodney que s'il ne se taisait pas, il l'aiderait à le faire, ils s'étaient finalement mis en marche. Au bout de quelques heures, la nuit commençait à tomber et John décida de faire une halte et de monter les tentes pour la nuit.

Teyla et Ronon en partageaient une et lui et Rodney l'autre. Ils venaient de terminer de manger leurs MRE quand John mit en place les tours de garde. Lui ferait le premier, suivi de Ronon et enfin de Teyla. Il avait volontairement omis le scientifique, voulant éviter encore des récriminations et des plaintes de sa part.

ooOoo

John venait de terminer son tour de garde et, après avoir réveillé Ronon, il entra dans sa tente. Rodney était enroulé dans son duvet et semblait profondément endormi. Sheppard le contempla quelques secondes puis retira son pantalon et se glissa dans son sac de couchage.

Il venait de s'endormir quand il fut réveillé par des gémissements. Il se redressa, les sens en alerte et se rendit compte que cela venait de Rodney. Visiblement le canadien était en train de rêver. Et, vu la teneur de ses gémissements, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. John sourit. Il imaginait parfaitement le genre de rêves que pouvait faire Rodney. Il devait certainement songer à Samantha Carter.

John sourit et se recoucha. Il allait se rendormir quand Rodney poussa un petit cri. Et il commença à parler. Enfin parler était un bien grand mot, il bredouillait des paroles, qui au premier abord, parurent incompréhensibles au militaire puis il entendit distinctement son prénom. Pendant un instant, il cru avoir rêvé lui aussi mais Rodney le répéta dans un gémissement.

Quoi ? Mais alors Rodney ne rêvait pas de Carter mais de… lui ! John n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par un autre cri du canadien.

- mmm… oui encore John mumura t'il

Mais c'est pas possible ! pensa John. Mais qu'est ce que je peux bien lui faire dans ce rêve ! Hey ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait !

Rodney venait de se rapprocher et s'était blotti contre lui. John n'osait plus bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il se raidit lorsque le canadien se colla un peu plus contre lui et passa un bras autour de lui. Puis les gémissements cessèrent et Rodney sembla s'apaiser. John poussa un soupir de soulagement qui se finit en un cri étranglé lorsque le canadien passa sa main sous le duvet et commença à lui caresser le torse au travers de son t-shirt. Mais c'est pas vrai ! pesta John intérieurement. Là c'est plus possible, il faut que je le réveille !

Au moment où il allait bouger, la main se déplaça et glissa sous le t-shirt. Son contact sur la peau du militaire lui provoqua un frisson mais John n'avait pas froid, au contraire ! Il avait l'impression de chauffer de l'intérieur. Et Rodney qui, toujours profondément endormi, continuait son petit jeu. Sheppard ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Bien sûr il savait que le scientifique n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ni de ce que cela provoquait chez lui mais il n'était pas vraiment sensé réagir de cette manière aux caresses du canadien. Bon sang John ! Tu es hétéro ! cria t'il intérieurement. Tu ne peux pas… oh merde ! ça lui faisait un de ces effet !

La main continuait son lancinant voyage et descendit sur l'estomac. La respiration de John était, à présent, quasi anarchique et il avait du mal à retenir un gémissement. Le militaire cru qu'il allait défaillir lorsque Rodney glissa son pouce dans l'élastique de son boxer. Malgré tout ses efforts pour tenter de rester indifférent, John senti son corps le trahir et, il eut beau se mordre les lèvres, il ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir en se cambrant brusquement. Ce qui réveilla le canadien, qui en se rendant compte de sa position et de l'endroit où se trouvait sa main, se redressa brutalement et se rejeta en arrière.

- Oh mon dieu ! Colonel je suis désolé, je… commença Rodney en s'éloignant le plus possible du militaire. Il était horriblement gêné et ne savait plus où se mettre. Et Sheppard qui ne disait rien.

John se contentait de fixer le canadien dans la semi obscurité de la tente. Il ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots et il tentait de reprendre une contenance. Les caresses, involontaires ou non, du canadien l'avaient mis dans un certain état qu'il tentait de cacher sous son duvet. Puis il sorti un bras de son sac et tâtonna à la recherche de son pantalon qu'il trouva. Il l'enfila sous le duvet et sorti précipitamment de la tente. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? je continue ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! Je croyais pas en avoir autant !!! Vous êtes des anges !!!**

**Voici donc la suite. Le second chapitre montre le point de vue de Roro !**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

**Rodney**

Le canadien venait de se coucher. La marche de ces dernières heures l'avait épuisé. Il entendit vaguement Sheppard parler avec Teyla et Ronon et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit profondément.

Et ça commença. Il se retrouva dans ses quartiers, seul et se préparait à se coucher quand on frappait à la porte. Il se leva et ouvrit. John Sheppard, un sourire ensorcelant aux lèvres entra. Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, le scientifique eut un mouvement de recul puis finalement s'abandonna et répondit au baiser. Puis le militaire le poussa vers le lit et le couvrit de caresses et de baisers. Rodney gémit de plaisir et se cambra tout en murmurant inlassablement le prénom de son amant. John continuait sa lente torture et sa main, qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine, migra vers un endroit beaucoup plus sensible. Le canadien poussa un nouveau gémissement et s'agrippa à Sheppard.

- mmm… oui encore John gémit-il

Puis il s'enhardi et passa sa main sur le torse du militaire, le caressant au travers de son t-shirt. Bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus et il glissa sa main sous le vêtement et caressa la peau douce et chaude. John gémit et sa respiration s'accéléra. Voyant que le militaire réagissait à ses caresses, Rodney continua et sa main glissa plus bas, vers l'estomac puis descendit encore, atteignant l'élastique de son boxer. Il passa le pouce en dessous, John poussa un cri de plaisir, se cambra… et tout bascula. Rodney se réveilla en sursaut. Il se rendit alors compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retira brusquement sa main et se recula le plus loin possible du militaire.

- Oh mon dieu ! Colonel je suis désolé je… bafouilla t'il complètement horrifié par ce qui venait de se passer. Tout en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles, il se reculait de plus en plus, mettant le maximum de distance entre lui et John.

John ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer tout en resserrant son duvet autour de lui. Puis brusquement, il attrapa son pantalon, l'enfila et sortit de la tente, le tout sans un mot.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de voir le Colonel sortir. Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il fasse un tel rêve justement cette nuit ? Qu'est ce que Sheppard devait penser de lui maintenant ? En plus il n'était même pas certain qu'il le laisserait encore l'approcher après ce qui venait de se passer.

Le canadien avait honte. Il n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve depuis un moment et voilà que ça le reprenait et en pleine mission en plus ! Il s'enroula plus étroitement dans son sac de couchage et tenta de se rendormir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Déjà il avait trop peur de refaire un de ses rêves et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir après tout ça.

Rodney ferma les yeux et tenta de ne plus penser. Rien à faire, c'était là en lui, il avait touché et caressé le Colonel John Sheppard ! Le scientifique fut parcouru d'un frisson, il était partagé entre le dégoût de lui-même et le plaisir. Car il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ce que John lui faisait en rêve et ce que lui avait fait au militaire. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il avait un duvet, sans ça John aurait tout de suite remarqué son état. Il se demandait bien ce que Sheppard pouvait penser de tout ça. Il lui semblait qu'il avait apprécié lui aussi non ? Ou alors c'était le John de son rêve. Non, il l'avait distinctement entendu gémir et sa réaction à ses caresses était plus qu'éloquente.

Rodney pris une décision, la prochaine nuit, il partagerait sa tente avec Teyla ou Ronon. Au moins il n'y aurait pas de risque s'il refaisait un autre rêve. Encore que… non, finalement il préférait rester seul, cela serait certainement mieux. Evidemment ils n'avaient que deux tentes mais il se débrouillerait voilà tout. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il s'explique auprès de Sheppard. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qui avait débordé c'est vrai, mais juste un rêve. Le canadien se débarrassa de son duvet et tâtonna à la recherche de son pantalon. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par le retrouver et l'enfila. Puis il sortit de la tente.

ooOoo

**Je me demande bien ce que Roro va dire à Johnny pas vous ? **

**Oui je sais c'est court mais c'est le découpage de la fic qui veut ça !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables les filles !!!**

**V'là la suite ! la fameuse explication comme l'appelle Choupinette !**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Teyla se trouvait devant le feu de camp et faisait son tour de garde. Son P90 en main, les sens en alerte, elle surveillait les alentours. Elle se retourna en entendant un froissement derrière elle et se retrouva face à Rodney qui venait de sortir de sa tente.

- Dr Mckay ? vous avez des insomnies vous aussi ? questionna t'elle

« vous aussi ? » tiens Sheppard lui aurait parlé ? pensa Rodney.

- euh oui on peut dire ça comme ça répondit le canadien en regardant autour de lui.

- vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda l'Athosienne

- oui, où est Sheppard ?

- il est parti faire un tour, il avait besoin d'être seul d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il a fait un cauchemar je crois…

- ah… fit le scientifique. Super ! donc il lui a parlé songea t'il. Euh je vais voir si je le trouve…

- il n'est pas loin dit Teyla en désignant un petit chemin non loin d'eux

- très bien.

Et Rodney suivit le petit sentier qui débouchait sur une petite clairière. Sheppard se trouvait là, assis sur un petit amas rocheux. Le canadien s'approcha doucement de lui. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Il allait faire demi tour quand John se retourna. Et merde ! pensa Rodney, il m'a entendu.

- Rodney ? qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- eh bien je… je voulais vous parler et Teyla m'a dit que je vous trouverai par ici mais je crois que… le scientifique bafouillait incapable de trouver ses mots.

John le fixa pendant quelques secondes, essayant de deviner l'expression de son visage mais avec la quasi obscurité qui les entourait ça n'était pas évident même si un pâle rayon de lune les gratifiait de sa lumière. Puis il tapota le rocher à côté de lui.

- venez, asseyez vous dit le militaire.

Rodney hésita, puis finalement se décida et s'assis à côté de lui. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi en silence puis John se décida à le rompre.

- Rodney je…

- ça n'était qu'un rêve le coupa le canadien qui prit soudainement peur de ce que le militaire aurait à lui dire.

- alors très bien fit John visiblement déçu.

- quoi ! vous êtes pas content ? ça devrait vous soulager non ? s'énerva Rodney devant la réaction de Sheppard.

- ouais ça devrait… soupira John. Bon je sais pas vous mais moi je suis fatigué et j'aimerai retourner dormir un peu. Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'étira.

- vous n'avez pas peur de dormir avec moi maintenant ? ironisa Rodney en se levant à son tour et en lui faisant face

- Mckay ! le ton de John était monté d'un cran. Bon sang ce fichu canadien est incroyable ! songea le militaire en colère. Il me fait des avances, m'oblige à ressentir des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir et maintenant il me repousse !

Un nuage passa à ce moment là et masqua la lune, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. John tendit la main vers le visage du scientifique pour lui caresser la joue puis la laissa retomber le long de son corps.

- Bonne nuit soupira John soudain calmé. Si vous préférez, allez dormir avec Ronon, Teyla termine son tour de garde ajouta t'il en remontant le chemin vers le campement.

Durant quelques secondes, Rodney resta figé sur place puis se décida à suivre le Colonel.

- je peux très bien prendre la place de Teyla fit il en arrivant à sa hauteur, de toute façon je ne dormirai plus je le sais.

- et moi je tiens à ce que vous dormiez sinon vous allez nous en faire voir quand on reprendra la route répliqua Sheppard hargneusement.

- grumpf grogna Rodney, le pire c'est que vous avez raison marmonna t'il très bas mais pas assez puisque John l'entendit et se retourna.

- quoi ? vous venez bien d'admettre que j'ai raison là ? ironisa John, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- hein ? mais non j'ai jamais dit ça moi ! se récria le scientifique en rougissant. Il espérait que le militaire ne s'en rende pas compte mais comme un fait exprès, le nuage qui voilait la lune se déplaça juste à ce moment là et le rayon de lune éclaira Rodney.

John sourit et haussa les épaules. Ils arrivaient en vue du campement. Teyla n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

- Dormez bien Rodney fit John en se dirigeant vers sa tente.

Rodney ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir à côté de Teyla. La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant puis repris son observation. Le canadien étouffa un bâillement et fini par s'allonger en position fœtale. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

ooOoo

John s'enroula dans son duvet et s'allongea. Il attendit un peu, certain que Rodney allait le rejoindre, mais le canadien ne vint pas. John poussa un soupir puis s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et pris celui du canadien. Il sortit et le trouva endormit à côté du feu, près de Teyla. Sans un mot, il recouvrit Rodney de son duvet et retourna dans la tente, où il s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes.

C'est Teyla qui le réveilla le lendemain matin. Ronon et Rodney étaient en train de manger et sirotaient le café préparé par ce dernier.

- bien dormi Sheppard ? questionna le runner

- ouais si on veut répondit John en regardant Rodney. Celui-ci baissa les yeux soudain très intéressé par sa tasse de café. Rien à signaler cette nuit ? demanda t'il

- non grogna Ronon

- non, la nuit a été calme Colonel ajouta Teyla en souriant

- bon alors, on va pouvoir reprendre la route fit John, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de Rodney. Un problème Mckay ? ajouta t'il en se tournant vers le scientifique

- non aucun, grommela le scientifique en se levant.

- parfait, alors on remballe tout et on part ordonna le Colonel en se levant à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprenaient leur route. Rodney avait les yeux rivés sur son détecteur d'énergie et ne disait pas un mot. Ronon et Teyla le suivaient tandis que John marchait devant lui.

**TBC**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? faites le moi savoir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merciiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!!! Vous êtes des amours !!! J'aurais jamais cru que cette fic aurait un tel succès !!! vous me boustez là !!!**

**V'là la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

Ils marchaient depuis environ 1 heure quand Rodney se manifesta. Il était fatigué et voulait faire une pause. John soupira et finalement leur donna l'ordre de s'arrêter. Rodney se laissa littéralement tomber au sol. Puis il farfouilla dans son sac et en extirpa sa gourde. Il but de longues gorgées sous le regard amusé de Teyla et Ronon.

- vous ne devriez pas trop boire d'un coup Mckay fit John sur un ton un peu sec.

- ah oui ? et pourquoi s'il vous plait ? demanda le scientifique sur un ton irrité.

- parce que dans une demi heure on aura droit à une pause pipi répliqua John, et que si on veut atteindre cette source d'énergie avant la nuit, on a pas trop le temps de faire des pauses ajouta t'il

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et finalement ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter et de toute façon le militaire semblait de mauvaise humeur et le scientifique n'avait pas vraiment envie de le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se contenta simplement de profiter de ce moment de répit qui ne serait pas long il le savait.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, John se leva et ils reprirent leur marche. Le militaire avait repris la tête du groupe et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Rodney avait toujours le nez dans son détecteur et Teyla et Ronon bavardaient tout en surveillant les alentours derrière eux. Enfin c'était surtout Teyla qui parlait, Ronon se contentait d'un grognement de temps en temps.

ooOoo

**John**

John entendait la voix de l'athosienne derrière lui et cela lui faisait du bien. Il tenta d'écouter ce qu'elle disait mais n'y parvint pas. Ses pensées l'en empêchaient. C'était plus fort que lui, il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là entre Rodney et lui. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du scientifique. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait qu'être simplement un rêve mais John avait la sensation qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Sinon comment expliquer la réaction du canadien quand John avait voulu lui parler ?

Et comment expliquer la sienne aux caresses du canadien ? John n'avait jamais été, à proprement parler, attiré par les hommes. D'ailleurs sa réputation de coureur au sein de la cité en attestait. Mais là c'était différent et il ne savait comment l'expliquer. Comment Rodney avait il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Lui faire éprouver des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties pour le rejeter quelques heures après ? Le militaire n'y comprenait rien.

ooOoo

**Rodney**

Rodney ne quittait pas son détecteur des yeux. Il espérait qu'ils atteindraient la source d'énergie assez rapidement. Dès qu'il commencerait à travailler, il oublierait tout. Plus rien d'autre n'aurait d'intérêt que cet E2PZ ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, il en revenait toujours au même point.

Comment avait il pu faire ça ? Et pas à n'importe qui en plus ! à Sheppard ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses rêves puissent le trahir à ce point. Et quand John avait voulu lui en parler, qu'est qu'il avait fait ? il l'avait rejeté purement et simplement. Et il s'en voulait pour ça car il lui fallait bien admettre l'évidence même si c'était dur pour lui. Il était amoureux du Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard et pas qu'un peu en plus ! Mais il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque du moins il en était persuadé. De toute façon, le comportement de John le prouvait bien non ?

Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait nettement réagi à ses caresses cette nuit mais ça ne voulait rien dire non ? Juste qu'il devait être doué simplement. Rodney sourit à cette idée. Oui c'était bien normal vu qu'il était un génie incontesté dans deux galaxies !

ooOoo

Une nouvelle nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'une sorte de village en ruine. Rodney regarda son lecteur d'énergie et poussa un cri de triomphe.

- on y est cria t'il surexcité

- on est où ? demanda Sheppard

- le source d'énergie est tout près d'ici répondit Rodney en sautillant sur place.

- ok alors on verra ça demain, il se fait tard et je propose qu'on remonte les tentes pour la nuit.

A ces mots, le canadien pâlit légèrement. Mince ! Avec tout ça, il n'avait plus vraiment pensé au problème du couchage. Comme la veille, John distribua les tours de garde. Il s'attribua le premier et après le repas, composé de MRE, Ronon et Teyla se partagèrent la même tente. Rodney soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il alla donc se coucher dans l'autre tente.

ooOoo

Trois heures plus tard, John entra dans la tente et, comme il s'y attendait, trouva le scientifique, recroquevillé dans son duvet, l'air profondément endormi.

John s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans son sac de couchage. Au moment où il allait s'endormir, un bruissement à côté de lui le fit se redresser.

Rodney venait de s'asseoir et le dévisageait dans la semi obscurité.

- je ne dors pas chuchota t'il

- eh bien vous devriez répondit sèchement Sheppard en se recouchant.

Ok, ça va pas être facile mais je dois le faire songea Rodney. Il poussa un long soupir puis repris la parole.

- Colonel je…

- quoi Rodney soupira John

- je voulais vous dire que… oh c'est pas possible ! râla Rodney intérieurement, j'y arriverai jamais !

- quoi ? qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire ? demanda John devant le soudain silence du canadien

Rodney pris une large inspiration puis se lança.

- eh bien je suis désolé pour la nuit dernière finit-il par lâcher

- ah… c'est pas grave Rodney, c'est vous qui l'avez dit c'était qu'un rêve non ?

- oui… non ! se récria t'il soudain. Je… c'était pas un rêve. Enfin si mais pas complètement, disons qu'il y a une raison…

- ah oui ? et laquelle demanda John en se redressant.

Rodney se sentit rougir et espéra que le militaire ne le verrait pas.

- eh bien je… oh vous le savez bien non ? s'énerva t'il brusquement.

- non Rodney, je sais pas justement murmura John doucement.

Rodney sursauta surpris. Ce militaire était il vraiment aussi stupide qu'il le laissait paraître ? Il prit soudain une décision. Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à le lui dire, il allait le lui montrer. Il se rapprocha doucement de John qui le fixait et l'entoura de ses bras. Sheppard ne bougeait toujours pas. Rodney s'enhardi et posa ses lèvres sur celles du militaire et… l'embrassa. Si John fut surpris par ce baiser, il ne le montra pas. Il enlaça le scientifique et répondit à son baiser. Il entrouvrit les lèves et leurs langues se joignirent dans un ballet effréné, décuplant leurs sensations. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et John contempla Rodney pendant quelques secondes, le regard brillant.

- je crois que je sais maintenant chuchota t'il en souriant

Puis John fit basculer le canadien sous lui et fit glisser la fermeture de son duvet.

- qu'est ce que vous faites ? questionna le scientifique

- je fais en sorte que ton rêve devienne réalité murmura John d'une voix rauque.

**TBC**

**Alors ? bon je pense que vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre est un lemon !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Voici le lemon promis à la fin du chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture**

**ooOoo**

_- je fais en sorte que ton rêve devienne réalité murmura John d'une voix rauque._

Puis il débarrassa le canadien de son duvet et s'extirpa du sien. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Rodney et le caressa doucement. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau provoqua de délicieux frissons au canadien qui s'enhardi et retira le t-shirt du militaire, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il contempla le torse nu de son amant et celui-ci s'inquiéta devant son absence de réaction.

- Rodney ? est-ce que ça va ? demanda John

- oui ça va même très bien répondit le canadien en souriant et en glissant ses doigts entre les quelques poils noirs présents sur le torse du militaire lui provoquant un frisson de plaisir.

John lui sourit et repris ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Puis sa bouche glissa vers son cou et sa poitrine. Mais ses lèvres rencontrèrent un obstacle de tissu bleu qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant peau contre peau et ce simple contact décupla leur désir. Les mains de John parcouraient avidement la poitrine de Rodney, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons, les pinçant légèrement provoquant des gémissements de plaisir chez son partenaire.

Le scientifique s'attaquait maintenant au pantalon du militaire, qu'il n'avait pas retiré avant de se coucher, se débattant avec la ceinture qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever. John sourit en le voyant et vint à sa rescousse. Il retira prestement le vêtement et repris ses caresses. Il traça une ligne de baisers humides sur le torse de Rodney s'arrêtant au nombril. Le canadien poussa un gémissement et se cambra brusquement sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Puis John glissa son pouce sous l'élastique de son caleçon. La respiration de Rodney se fit anarchique lorsque la main du militaire se referma sur son membre durci et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient. Les hanches de Rodney se décollèrent légèrement et John compris. D'un brusque coup de rein, il les fit basculer. Rodney se retrouva en position de force. Il sourit, un petit sourire de triomphe et se pencha vers John. Doucement, il l'embrassa et ses lèvres partirent explorer le corps de son amant. Arrivé au bas-ventre, il retira le boxer du militaire, libérant son sexe fièrement dressé. Il le contempla un instant puis enroula ses longs doigts autour. John poussa un cri que Rodney fit taire d'un baiser. Il ne voulait pas que Teyla ou Ronon puissent les entendre. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était l'instant présent.

Les mains de John courraient dans son dos et s'infiltrèrent dans son caleçon, empoignant les fesses rondes et les malaxant avec frénésie. Rodney continuait ses caresses, John arqua les reins brusquement et, dans un râle rauque, jouit dans la main de son amant.

L'orgasme le laissa complètement épuisé et il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouva face à un regard bleu brûlant de désir. Il n'y résista pas et d'un coup de rein, repris le dessus.

- John… murmura Rodney en le dévorant des yeux.

- tu es sûr ? demanda John

- oui je te veux maintenant haleta le scientifique.

John l'embrassa et glissa une main sous ses reins. En douceur, il le pénétra d'un doigt, immédiatement Rodney se tendit sous la douleur. John commença à bouger lentement en lui, tirant écartant pour mieux le préparer puis inséra un deuxième doigt. Rodney se cambra et poussa un long gémissement.

- Maintenant John… s'il te plait haleta t'il

Le militaire retira ses doigts et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son amant. Puis il lui releva les jambes et doucement s'inséra en lui.

- ça va tu es bien ? demanda le militaire

Rodney hocha la tête et attira le militaire à lui, l'incitant à le pénétrer plus profondément. John amorça un lent mouvement de va et vient. Rodney calqua le mouvement de ses hanches sur les siennes, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. John sentant le plaisir affluer en lui, accéléra le mouvement et donna des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide, percutant la prostate de son amant avec force à chaque mouvement. Sous lui, Rodney haletait et gémissait. Afin de décupler le plaisir de son amant, John pris son sexe durci dans sa main et lui imprima un rapide mouvement de va et vient. Rodney se libéra en criant dans la main de son amant, provoquant l'orgasme de celui-ci qui explosa en lui dans un cri rauque.

John se laissa retomber épuisé sur la poitrine de Rodney. Tout deux tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

Puis Rodney passa ses bras autour du militaire et le serra convulsivement contre lui.

- hey je ne vais pas m'enfuir tu sais sourit John

- je sais mais je veux être sûr que cette fois ci je ne rêvais pas répondit Rodney en lui rendant son sourire.

Pour toute réponse, John l'embrassa. Puis il se retira et s'allongea à côté de Rodney qui se blottit contre lui. Epuisés par toutes ces émotions, les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooOoo

C'est l'odeur du café frais préparé par Teyla qui les réveilla le lendemain matin. John fut le premier à émerger. Doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rodney et se rhabilla en silence.

Il sorti de la tente et rejoignit Teyla et Ronon devant le feu de camp en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Colonel fit l'Athosienne en souriant. Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda t'elle

- Salut Teyla répondit John, ouais ça peut aller

- on dirait que vous avez eu une nuit agitée Sheppard dit Ronon, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- de quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ? demanda John soudain sur la défensive.

Teyla du le ressentir car elle sourit à John et lança un regard d'avertissement à Ronon.

- de rien, n'est ce pas Ronon ? dit elle en regardant le runner. Celui-ci émit un grognement et continua de manger.

Un froissement derrière eux les fit se retourner. Rodney venait de sortir de la tente.

- Bonjour Dr Mckay sourit Teyla en le voyant.

- bonjour Teyla répondit le scientifique, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Puis son regard dériva vers John. Le militaire grimaça un sourire.

- alors Rodney, vous nous rejoignez enfin ? fit il sèchement

Le sourire de Rodney s'évapora mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de s'installer à côté de John et se servit une tasse de café.

- dites moi Rodney, vous croyez que vous en aurez pour longtemps avec la source d'énergie ? demanda John

- j'en sais rien répondit froidement le scientifique, il faut d'abord que je vois à quoi ça ressemble ajouta t'il

- ok alors on termine notre café et on y va fit John en évitant son regard.

Rodney ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer pendant quelques secondes. Où était passé l'amant doux et tendre de cette nuit ? Le scientifique n'y comprenait rien. Bien sûr, il savait que John ne voulait pas que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux se sache mais il aurait aimé quelque chose de mieux que cette remarque sèche que le militaire avait eu pour lui lorsqu'il les avait rejoints lui, Teyla et Ronon.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Voici donc la suite ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec John ? bah lisez et vous verrez !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Rodney fut le premier à se lever. En grignotant une barre chocolatée, il farfouilla dans son sac et sortit son détecteur d'énergie. Il le mit en route et se dirigea vers les ruines qui étaient quelques mètres devant eux. Pendant quelques secondes, John l'observa sans rien dire puis se décida à intervenir.

- Mckay ! Vous allez où comme ça ? l'interpella t'il

- voir où se trouve la source d'énergie ! répondit le scientifique sans se retourner.

- tout seul ?

- oui et alors ! s'énerva Rodney. Ne me dites pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ironisa t'il

- ah mais c'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiètes mais pour nous…

- Colonel, intervint doucement Teyla, peut-être devrions nous aller avec le Dr Mckay pour nous assurer que tout va bien ?

- ouais on va faire ça répondit John. Rodney, attendez, Teyla et moi on vient avec vous. Ronon vous resterez ici et au moindre pépin vous nous prévenez ajouta t'il en regardant le sétidien.

Ronon grogna ce qui ressemblait à une réponse affirmative et tous trois prirent le chemin des ruines.

ooOoo

**Rodney**

Rodney marchait devant, les yeux rivés sur son détecteur. Il réfléchissait au comportement que John avait envers lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Pourtant ils avaient passé une nuit merveilleuse ensembles. Rodney ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux en se réveillant. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, retrouver John. Mais lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était seul sous la tente, il avait un instant, cru avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé. Puis il était sorti et l'accueil de Sheppard l'avait refroidi. Le canadien ne comprenait pas le revirement soudain de son amant. C'était comme s'il refusait d'admettre ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Pourtant Rodney s'en souvenait parfaitement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait voulu aller aussi loin même s'il avait fait le premier pas en embrassant le militaire.

Plus il réfléchissait, moins il comprenait. Mais surtout, il avait mal. Il s'était donné sans aucune restriction à John et maintenant celui-ci ne lui accordait même plus un regard. Rodney sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'en voulu immédiatement. Ça ne sert à rien se morigéna t'il intérieurement. Un bip provenant de son détecteur le ramena à la réalité. Il prit une large inspiration pour reprendre contenance et se retourna pour faire face à Sheppard qui le suivait.

- c'est ici dit il simplement en désignant un bâtiment en ruine devant eux.

ooOoo

**John**

John regardait Rodney avancer dans les ruines tout en tenant son détecteur. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Non qu'il regrette, au contraire ! Ç'avait été merveilleux et il a vraiment pris son pied en plus ! Mais il n'était pas gay et n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes jusqu'à cette nuit, jusqu'à Rodney en fait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et surtout il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il se cherchait des excuses tout en sachant qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait dire que c'était à cause du manque de sexe, non et ça n'est pas la petite infirmière brune qui le contredirait. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter vers Rodney et de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'autre, il avait envie de partir en courant loin de lui. Un bip strident interrompit ses pensées. Rodney venait de s'arrêter devant un édifice qui tenait encore debout par un miracle. John vit ses épaules s'affaisser et entendit distinctement le soupir tremblé que poussa le scientifique. Puis il se retourna et lui dit simplement qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

ooOoo

Ils se trouvaient devant ce qui semblait être les restes d'un avant poste des anciens. Rodney se dirigeait vers l'entrée quand John l'arrêta.

- Rodney ! où est-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça ?

- voir comment c'est à l'intérieur répondit sèchement le canadien sans se retourner.

- je passe devant répondit simplement John en allumant la lampe de son P90. Teyla vous surveillez l'entrée ?

L'Athosienne hocha la tête et se mit en position, son P90 armé dans les mains.

John entra donc le premier suivi de près par Rodney. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à la pièce principale, qui aurait presque pu passer pour la jumelle de celle de la Terre en Antarctique.

Le fauteuil était toujours là mais ne semblait plus en état de fonctionner. Il en manquait un morceau et les accoudoirs n'existaient plus. Rodney s'était agenouillé à côté du fauteuil et farfouillait dans les morceaux de roches agglutinés là. Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta d'écarter les plus gros et soudain il poussa un petit cri de joie.

- il est là ! cria t'il

- quoi ? demanda John en s'approchant

- Un EPPZ ! s'exclama Rodney, à présent surexcité

- quoi ?! vous en êtes sûr ?

- oui ! tenez regardez ! fit il en s'écartant et en désignant l'objet toujours enfoncé dans son logement.

Rodney était à présent aussi excité qu'une puce et John savait qu'à ce moment là, rien d'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il tenta de déloger l'EPPZ mais n'y parvint pas. Il poussa un juron sonore et allait refaire une tentative quand une main se posa sur la sienne. Surpris, Rodney leva la tête et se retrouva face au regard de John. Un regard qui avait changé lui sembla t'il.

- je vais essayer Rodney dit doucement John

- très bien répondit simplement le canadien en se relevant

John appuya sa main sur l'EPPZ. Celui-ci s'illumina et s'éleva doucement hors de son logement. Rodney se pencha et s'en empara prestement, le collant contre sa poitrine. A ce moment là, John ne pu détacher son regard du scientifique. Celui-ci caressait doucement l'objet ancien et poussait de petits gloussements de contentement. Sheppard pensa soudain qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de l'EPPZ.

Puis Rodney releva la tête et fixa John.

- pourquoi ça a marché avec vous hein ? grommela t'il, moi aussi j'ai le gène !

- oui mais le mien est naturel répondit John, c'est peut-être ça qui a fait la différence non ? suggéra t'il ensuite.

Rodney marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une affirmation des dires de Sheppard et se dirigea vers la sortie. John sentit que le moment était propice pour lui parler.

- euh Rodney…

Le canadien se retourna. Il serrait toujours l'EPPZ dans ses bras.

- quoi ? demanda t'il simplement

- je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute…

- ah oui vraiment ?

- oui je reconnais que depuis ce matin, j'ai pas été très tendre avec vous et après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, j'aurai peut-être du… John s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

- vous auriez peut-être du en effet répliqua froidement Rodney.

- écoutez Rodney, c'est pas facile pour moi vous savez ! je ne suis pas gay et je…

- moi non plus je ne le suis pas l'interrompit le canadien en colère ! mais c'est pas pour autant que je vous ai ignoré ou traité comme vous l'avez fait avec moi !

- je sais, je suis désolé mais vous voyez je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami et…

- quoi ? qu'est ce que vous venez dire là ? le coupa Rodney bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

- eh ben que je… oh et puis vous avez parfaitement entendu ! je vais pas le répéter ! s'emporta John.

- alors c'est vrai ? vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- non Rodney mais le problème c'est que j'ai du mal à m'y faire et je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps…

- je comprends dit Rodney radouci, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra.

- merci Rodney répondit simplement John en s'approchant du scientifique.

Rodney n'osa pas bouger et attendit que le militaire se rapproche. Sheppard l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Rodney se laissa faire en soupirant. Puis il s'écarta de lui et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Rodney le lui rendit et ils allèrent retrouver Teyla.

**TBC**

**Alors ça vous a plu ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! Vous êtes des amours !!!**

**Vlà la suite tellement attendue ! lol ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! En fait c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Je vous remercie toutes de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir si bien encouragée à la continuer !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

Rodney et John sortirent de l'avant-poste et retrouvèrent Teyla en train de faire une ronde dans les environs. L'Athosienne se montra très enthousiaste quand Rodney lui montra l'EPPZ. Puis ils prirent le chemin du campement.

- alors Teyla, vous n'avez vu personne ? ni wraith, ni genii dans le coin ?

- non Colonel répondit l'Athosienne, apparemment cette planète est inhabitée maintenant.

- tant mieux fit John, ça nous évitera des rencontres intempestives.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue du campement. Ronon était assis près de ce qu'il restait du feu et montait la garde, son arme à la main. En les entendant arriver, il se leva brusquement et braqua le canon de son arme sur eux.

- woaw doucement Ronon ! c'est nous s'exclama John en levant les mains.

- vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? grogna le runner en baissant son arme.

- oui ceci fit Rodney en exhibant fièrement l'EPPZ.

Ronon émit un petit sifflement et esquissa un sourire. Puis ils démontèrent les tentes et reprirent la route, direction la Porte des Etoiles. Elle se trouvait à environ une journée de marche, ce qui signifiait que la flag team allait devoir passer une nuit de plus à la belle étoile.

ooOoo

**Rodney**

Rodney était heureux. Doublement heureux même. D'abord, ils avaient un EPPZ, qui il l'espérait leur serait utile. Il fallait qu'il vérifie en premier lieu, s'il était encore suffisamment chargé. Et puis il y avait John. Ce que le militaire lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient dans les ruines l'avait vraiment ému et il ne cessait d'y penser. John l'aimait ! Lui, Rodney Mckay, le scientifique le plus égocentrique et arrogant de la galaxie ! Bien sûr le canadien savait qu'il lui faudrait être patient avec le militaire. Celui-ci le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Alors il attendrait, il était prêt à tout pour garder John auprès de lui.

Rodney leva les yeux de l'EPPZ, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il avait refusé de le lâcher depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il était bien trop précieux et il ne tenait pas à ce que Ronon ou John le prenne car ils pourraient très bien le faire tomber et alors là adieu le ZPM ! ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux, surtout John, mais il préférait le tenir lui-même.

Pendant quelques secondes, Rodney fixa John qui marchait devant lui. Le militaire était en grande conversation avec Teyla. Le scientifique sentit soudain une brusque vague de tendresse le submerger et il eut soudain envie de prendre le militaire dans ses bras. Mais il se controla et continua sa marche. Comme s'il avait senti le regard du canadien sur lui, John se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Là Rodney en était certain, il ne rêvait pas !

ooOoo

John se sentait bien. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ils avaient trouvé un EPPZ et personne n'était venu le leur réclamer ! Comme quoi les miracles existent songea t'il. Et puis il y avait Rodney. Il avait enfin réussi à lui parler et le scientifique l'avait compris. Bien sûr il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui ferait une telle déclaration, c'était sorti tout seul et il ne le regrettait pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de sa vie avec quelqu'un auparavant. Il n'avait pas menti, il était réellement en train de tomber amoureux, irrémédiablement amoureux en plus.

Il se rendit alors compte que Teyla lui parlait. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Alors qu'ils discutaient, John senti un regard peser sur lui. Il se retourna et sourit à Rodney qui le dévorait des yeux. Il essaya de faire passer tout son amour dans ce sourire et cela du fonctionner car le sourire du canadien s'élargit et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Non tu as raison, Rodney pensa John, tu ne rêves pas cette fois.

ooOoo

Deux heures plus tard, ils montaient à nouveau les tentes mais pour la dernière fois. Ils devraient normalement atteindre la porte le lendemain dans la journée.

Comme les deux fois précédentes, Rodney et John partagèrent la même tente. Le canadien était allé se coucher le premier mais ne parvenait pas à s'endormir trop excité par les événements de la journée. Il décida finalement d'attendre John à sa manière. Il savait que le militaire n'allait pas tarder à terminer son tour de garde.

Il retira sa veste et son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le dos, une main derrière la nuque. Quelques minutes plus tard, John entrait timidement dans la tente. **(1)** Rodney tourna la tête vers lui et la douceur de son regard fit s'effondrer les dernières barrières du militaire. Il s'agenouilla et Rodney l'attira à lui. Doucement il l'embrassa et John se blotti contre lui, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant. Rodney lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Puis John leva les yeux et, à nouveau, il fut submergé par le regard du scientifique. Il débordait d'amour et de tendresse. John s'y plongea avec délices et Rodney le serra un peu plus contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient comme des bienheureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route et atteignirent la Porte des Etoiles en quelques heures. Rodney composa l'adresse d'Atlantis, sans lâcher son précieux fardeau, à savoir l'EPPZ, et John envoya son code. Puis ils passèrent la porte et rentrèrent enfin chez eux.

**FIN**

**(1)** Celles qui ont vu BBM reconnaitront cette scène !! j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !!

**Alors vous avez aimé ?**


End file.
